dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 64
September 28, 2016 The Witching Hour The Witching Hour Returns with new Base Items, Feats, and Styles! All hell has broken loose in the streets of Gotham City and inside The Midnight Masquerade Nightclub! Go to the East End safehouse in Gotham City and speak to the Phantom Stranger (Heroes) or The Tap Room in Burnley and speak to Tala (Villains) to receive further instructions. Each day of the event, look for The Witching Hour in your Mission Journal to complete and earn Spooky Bites! To queue for The Midnight Masquerade, go into your On Duty UI and look under the Events Tab. The mission and the event are available to players at or above Level 10. The Vault has gotten a bit spookier during The Witching Hour Event. Don't be afraid to check it out! Shop Skeets' Boo-tique for the latest in scare-wear, tricks, treats, and creepy items for your Base or League Hall. Survival Mode : Oan Sciencells In this installment of Survival Mode , we return to face the worst of the universe inside Oan Sciencells ! With new foes and increased challenge, can you bring order to the slew of universal criminals threatening to escape? Queue up and see how long you can last against the unending waves! Fight for unique style rewards awarded only to those with the most dedication on the field of battle! Players can queue for Survival: Oa Sciencells from the Event tab if they meet the CR requirement. *New Awesome, Exo Pants for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8, 10! *New Custom Exo Back for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8, 10! *20 total rounds Requirements: *8 Players *Combat Rating **Minimum: 173 **Recommended: 175 Early Game Rework We are continuing our effort to make the beginning of the game better for our new players. We have cleaned up and simplified many of the early missions in the game. For details, see the Early Game section in the notes below. New to the Marketplace : Aura Pack II When the light begins to fade and the doom of darkness rises, you'll be ready to embrace the growing shadows with this selection of auras! This pack contains 4 auras: *Black Vapor Aura *Purple Vapor Aura *Orange Vapor Aura *Red Vapor Aura Use these items to add them to your style tab. The colors of these items are not affected by your color palette. Redeemable on all characters. New to the Marketplace : 50 Spooky Bites Spooky Bites allow you to purchase fall seasonal rewards or other advanced items from seasonal in-game vendors, and is available to use only during the event. Please note: This currency is available on a per character basis, and is not shared or tradeable. 8-Player Brainiac's Bottle Ship *Brainiac's terminals will no longer levitate. Early Game Rework *Reduced objective counts for various missions and side missions. Clinical Strike *Removed KO thugs stage of mission Conversion Vortices *Removed KO and Collection task stages Destroy the Barrier *Removed KO mission stage Devolve and Conquer – Side Mission *Players should no longer be able to get the Devolve and Conquer side mission until they either have, or have completed, the Apes of Wrath mission. Distribution Center *Fixed Killer Croc's camera *Diego will no longer display an interact icon after he is arrested Don't Mess with LexCorp! - Side Mission * Fixed an issue with the Spy Smasher Feat count. *Fixed an issue with re-spawning Science Police Infiltrator. *The enemy infiltrators inside the makeshift HIVE base will only show icons over their heads so long as you're on the appropriate mission, with the exception of the 'arrest' icons after LexCorp Infiltrators have been defeated, which will always show. Fateful Demise *Removed the Calculator communicator message from the end of this mission because it would frequently delay Circe's introductory communicator message for the follow-up mission Rare Blood until it was no longer relevant. Fear Itself *Added heal barrels in the fight with Edward and Eddie Gorillas by the Sea *Gorillas on the beach should no longer clump up around civilians, and should generally spread out more. Gorilla Island *Ultra-Humanite will no longer refuse to confront players if he has defeated them previously. Gorilla Warfare, He Wants a Devolution, Communication Breakdown *Standardized icons will now show above mission objectives, to help players better identify their targets. He Wants a Devolution *Fixed an issue where players could secure Grodd's Devolvers before they were on the stage to do so. *Gorilla Grodd will spend less time invulnerable and no longer do a charge attack Heart and Soul *Wizard Magnets now grant credit to Memories. HIVE Justice for All - Side Mission *Fixed an issue with the Spy Smasher Feat count. *Fixed an issue with re-spawning LexCorp SpecOps / Science Police Infiltrators *The enemy infiltrators inside the makeshift HIVE base will only show icons over their heads so long as you're on the appropriate mission, with the exception of the 'arrest' icons after LexCorp Infiltrators have been defeated, which will always show. Hold the Line *Reduced the time you need to protect the hacked satellite on the stadium roof. The Hunt for Grodd *The first interact icon is now correctly a 'open door' icon. *Fixed issue where a few Gorillas would say the same lines of VO at approximately the same moment when the 2nd door opened inside Grodd's Lair. *Added a heal barrel to the Grodd boss fight Intent to Sell – Side Mission – Villain *Fixed issue where people could get the mission early and enter the Supply Depo. Mutation 101 & Student Protest *Standardized when objective icons appear for players on these missions to make finding the objectives easier to locate. *Adjusted the map overlays so they more accurately reflect where the objectives are in Little Bohemia. *Spread out the Students on the rooftops more so they don't bunch up as much. Night Terrors *Transport barrels are no longer attackable. Panic Attack *Removed collecting stage of mission Pest Control - Villain *Fixed an issue where if you went into the area of the content, this mission would not update properly unless you were at ground-level. *Mission objective enemies should now show an icon over their head. Protection Money *Updated the icons that appear over the 'bad' civilians who need to be punished, so they're easier to identify compared to the 'good' civilians, whose essence players need to steal for Rare Blood. *The civilians that players need to rough up, can now be roughed up more extensively. *Updated the mission objective description in the journal to call out that the protective wards are on rooftops. *Fixed an issue where the Protective Wards could be destroyed long before the Sentinels responded. This could cause an issue where there weren't enough protective wards to complete the mission. Rare Blood *Fixed a cosmetic issue with the green magic force field in the basement of the Sentinels of Magic base. It should no longer look bad in the back of the room when you first go into the room with the Eye of Sin. Raven Bound *Vortex encounters now only spawn one demon after a vortex is destroyed Raven Unleashed *Increased time allowed to transport Trigonic Orbs Reign of Blood *A healing crystal is now available in the Doctor Fate fight room. Rush Week & Cram Session *Standardized when objective icons appear for players on these missions to make finding the objectives easier to locate. *Calculator's closing communicator message text should now match his actual dialog. School for Scandal & Protection Money *Moved the side-mission givers that grant these missions so they're more in the path players would travel naturally, so players don't have to double-back and replay the same content after accepting these missions. Smash and Grab & Buzz Kill *Mission objective enemies should now display a correct icon over their head. Storming the Ivory Tower *Players should no longer be able to interact with Meta Students after defeating Power Girl. *Students that are fed on by Leeches should no longer display animation issues. *Calculator's closing communicator message should no longer get cut off early by the motion comic after players defeat Power Girl. Streetside Abductions *Removed Collection task stage The Demon Inside *Science Police who leave the 8th Precinct should no longer T-pose while exiting. *Reduced the amount of health on Titans *White Raven will now be more mobile in the final fight *Reduced the frequency of Tornado attacks Thief of Souls *Added a waypoint to the final room with Felix Faust. Trigon's Blood *Reworked the way the mission updates when players summon demons outside the Sentinels of Magic base. *Less Sentinels of Magic defend Fate's Stronghold from the outside, so players are less likely to get swarmed by too many enemies. Toyman's Time Out *The Journal now reflects the proper CR level for this mission. Viral Video *Players should get this introductory mission for the Last Laugh content again. It will be granted to players who own the Episode or are Members, when their characters have reached level 30, and have completed the mission where they join the Justice League or the Secret Society. Link Death *Link death has been re-enabled. Performance *Improved the performance of form changes, like Mental's Invisibility, so any pause experienced following the Game Update 63 publish will now be less noticeable. Reset Content Loot Locks for Group Members *Players should once again be able to unlock treasure locks for both themselves and others when in a group. Seasonal *The Witching Hour event will now grant up to 10 Spooky Bites a day. *Skeets' Boo-tique prices have been updated from the previous years. Subtitles *Localized subtitles should once again display in sync with the cinematics. Time Capsules *Stabilizer Fragments in the Currency Tab will now graphically show the incremental fill of each additional fragment earned. *When the player has earned enough Stabilizer Fragments to make a single key a notify text will be displayed so the player is aware a full key has been earned. *Future Crusader Gear **Adjusted the eyes on the Future Crusader cowl so that they now glow white. Traits *As traits are purchased in any Traits menu, the tooltip for the purchased trait should refresh and display the correct description. UI *PS3 Only **Improved frame rate and reduced hitching when operating items in nearly full inventory. **Improves FPS and reduce hitching when powers are executed for the first time. *Fixed a few typos in the pop-up message box when you fuse your Stabilizer Fragments into a Stabilizer. Exceptional Recovery Kits *All bosses in PvE content have a small chance of dropping an Exceptional Recovery Kit. Combat *The cast time for Dodge has been reduced and you are no longer vulnerable to interrupt for a short time after dodging. Also, Dodge can no longer be immediately cancelled by blocking. Category:Game Update